Blood of a clown
by Dragon Empress
Summary: *Garet/Jenna* A real angsy one here folks. Garet hates living, and wants to escape now. Can Jenna reach him before he does something drastic? *The story's much better than summary, so just read it!* WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES!


ME: Hey everyone, here's me trying my hand at a Golden Sun romance. Serious romance, and lots and lots of angst.  
  
CHIBI CHAO: Yup.  
  
ME: Shut it. (Chibi Chao goes away.) But anyway, I've noticed that there is a shocking lack of Garet/Jenna fics here, so I decided to write one, though it is a little different from your usual romance. But first, we need a disclaimer here, people!  
  
I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN. NO SERIOUSLY, I DON'T. GET THOSE LAWYERS OUT OF HERE!  
  
ME: Ahem, on with the fic!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vale sparkled at night. The little individual lights of the houses seemed to merge into one as the darkness claimed the sleepy little mountain town. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
Garet didn't care.  
  
He really didn't give a damn about how Vale 'sparkled' of whatever it was Isaac always used to say. Tonight Vale was the last thing on his mind. And tonight he would die.  
  
Yeah, you heard me right. Tonight he would die. Tonight he was going to tear himself away from the world that no longer loved him. He wanted to escape reality.  
  
And he wanted, most of all, to escape from her.  
  
Jenna. Jenna. Jenna. His tired mind taunted him with her image. She danced before his eyes like a beautiful demon. In his broken imagination she held him, she loved him. But that's all it was, imagination.  
  
She never loved him. Girls like that were too good for guys like him. They were the kind that flirted and teased, but never loved. And spent their days dreaming of the handsome price who, no matter how often they dreamed, would never come to rescue them.  
  
But he came. And he loved. He loved her so much it burned his soul.  
  
But she didn't understand his feelings. He didn't think she even thought him capable of such deep emotions. No one did. He was just Garet, as deep as a two millimetre puddle with about as much sensitivity. It hurt to be the figure of ridicule, the fool, the clown, but there was nothing he could do about it. So, after time, he had adapted to suit the way other people saw him. He hid the real Garet from view, down into the shadows.  
  
Well, the real Garet was certainly back with a vengeance tonight. Back from the shadows from which he was shielded from view. He was the one who held the knife over his wrist. The real Garet wanted so badly to show Jenna his feelings that he was prepared to end his own life just to prove they were genuine.  
  
Then maybe she would realise, they would all realise that he wasn't just their clown.  
  
The blade moved quickly across his wrist, followed shortly by and sharp, searing pain. He cried out in fear and dropped the weapon. There was a warm, crimson tide flowing slowly from the severed vein. But the pain! Ah, it hurt him like nothing had ever before.  
  
The room swirled, and he felt his body growing heavier as the blood continued to flow. Voices were screaming somewhere nearby, or was that just in his head? It was getting so hard to tell, everything was growing dark. Then he could feel a pair of arms supporting his back, and some strange, salty liquid hitting his face.  
  
Then came the sweet mercy of oblivion.  
  
~**~  
  
When he opened his eyes again, the scene was very different. No longer was he in his kitchen, but a bed. It was warm and comfortable, and he couldn't help but feel that his attempted suicide had not been successful.  
  
Everything was still hazy though, and it was possible that this was his own personal Hell. Suicide is forbidden amongst warriors unless it is honourable, is it not? Maybe the unseen forces above had decided that a fitting punishment for his weakness was to return him to the world he had tried so hard to escape from.  
  
It would certainly be effective.  
  
"Garet?"  
  
A voice, to his left. It was shaky and scared-sounding and he knew instantly who it was. It was the voice of his dreams. And his nightmares.  
  
"J-Jenna?" He sounded so weak and pathetic.  
  
"Oh, Garet! Thank Mars you're alright!" She rushed forwards and hugged him forcefully. His head almost burst with the pain of her touch.  
  
"Jenna. W-Where is everyone?" He managed to stutter out. She withdrew from her tight embrace, but kept very close to his bedside.  
  
"They went home hours ago. But I know they'll come back later to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her chocolate -brown eyes widened in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" He repeated. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"  
  
This time Jenna's eyes filled with tears. "Garet! How could you say that? I would never, ever let you die!"  
  
"Why not? What do you care?"  
  
"I-I can't believe I'm hearing this! Of course I care, Garet. I'm your friend!"  
  
Friend? Oh, he knew that. It was just another blow to his already shattered heart.  
  
But perhaps the look of fear and...something he couldn't decipher in her eyes that sobered him from his pained thoughts. "Jenna, please don't cry." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't cry?! Garet, a few hours ago I came over here and found you trying to kill yourself!" This was evidently too much for her, and she broke down into tears, crying softly into her hands by his bedside.  
  
Like a weeping angel, Garet thought. The weeping angel of death.  
  
"Jenna, please, please don't cry. I'm not worth it." He reached for her hand, but she slapped it away, glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Don't ever say that again." She said, her voice now deadly quiet. "Don't you ever say that again. You're worth so much to me, more than anything else in the world. "I...I love you, Garet."  
  
Lies, all lies. He wasn't going to be sucked into this. She didn't mean what she just said. It was just a ruse to stop him from finishing what he'd started. His left wrist itched painfully.  
  
"You don't." He said finally. She looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"You don't love me, you don't!" The last part came out as a strangled yell. "You can't!"  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"No. You can't love me like I love you. It hurts too much. I don't want to hurt you, Jenna."  
  
"Then don't kill yourself!" Jenna embraced him again, leaning her head against his strong chest. "I can love you, Garet, just as much as you love me. But I can't watch you torture yourself over it. Love doesn't have to hurt."  
  
"It does though. So much it forces me to the very extremes. I have to get out, I have to, I have to!" He sounded almost hysterical now. The dull throb in his chest was subsiding slowly, and he felt himself surrendering to a new feeling. But it didn't seem to hurt at all. It felt...good.  
  
Jenna said nothing, but continued to hold him, and rock him gently back and forth. Garet's eyelids were growing heavy, and his head drooped forwards until it was leaning on her shoulder. A faint smile graced her lips as she heard him snoring gently.  
  
Pulling back, Jenna laid his head down slowly on the pillow and stood up. Then for a while she was content to just watch him sleep. His wounds, both physical and mental looked like they were beginning to heal. But it wasn't over yet, he still had demons she would help him face. Together, they would defeat them.  
  
And then maybe he'd realise that she didn't just see him as the clown.  
  
He was the handsome prince in disguise.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Awwww. Isn't that nice? I liked this fic, though the ending was a bit sappy. But anyway, make sure you tell me what you think by clicking on that purple button down there and REVIEWING! 


End file.
